The Letter
by magnum55
Summary: Kendall cheats on Logan so Logan leaves for three years find out what happens when Logan comes back!
1. Chapter 1

The letter.  
Authors note: Hey guys, new chapter story here, though this will only be about 4- 6 chapters. This is Kogan so if you do not like it then please hit the back arrow on whatever device you're using. Alright ,so I've finally got my inspiration back, and so well here a new story is.I got my inspiration from this story from a very sad cargan story actually, and now I can't think of the name of read the story, review it tell me what you liked tell me what you didn't like, if you've got some ideas put them down in the review section also. OH and I have this idea, because I need a couple of OC's for this story, so if you want to be in the story or if you want to think of your own character to be in the story then also put that in the reviews section and ill tell you what you need to do to get into the story. Well enough of my rant so yeah..

Rating: M for language and sex and sexual references.

Full summary:3 years ago Logan Mitchell though he had a perfect life, he had his 2 best friends Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, and his boyfriend Kendall Knight, But one day when he came back from vacation with his family he found Kendall cheating, Logan couldn't take it so he went to live with some relatives.3 years later he's back in Sherwood, Minnesota for his senior year at Palm Woods High, he's undergone a complete transformation. Kendall and Logan haven't talked since then, but Kendall wants Logan back and will do anything to get Logan back, but does Logan even want Kendall back ?.But everything is not what it seems, secrets will be revealed and drama will Ensue.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own big time rush,any lyrics I use or the Apple company this is purely for fun I do get profit from this.

Logan's POV  
"Logan! Are you ready to go?"I heard my aunt call.I  
sighed,looking around the room,the room that held a lot of tears,a lot of laughing,a lot of self was the room that my heart slowly healed was the room where I made strong new friendships,this is the room where I changed my self for the now it's time for me to go and face the ghosts of my past and return home.

"Logan!" I heard my aunt call again.

"I'm coming Aunt Mel!"I called back taking one last look at the room that built me up from nothing,I took my suitcase from the right side of the door frame and made my way downstairs,to see my Aunt Mel waiting at the bottom of the landing for me.I had become used to my aunts appearance in the 3 years I've been Aunt Mel was short around 5'3,with long brown hairs they went to her shoulder blades and chocolate brown eyes,that looked like exact replicas of mine and my was 52 years old and still looked 30,that was one of the aspects my that my Aunt prided herself on.

She smiled and said"you ready sweetie?".

"Yeah Aunt Mel I'm ready to go"I said smiling back at brown eyes shining with pride.

"I'm glad you found the courage to go back after everything that happened,you've grown into such a strong,independent young man and I couldn't be prouder"the short woman told me,before embracing me in a hug."show the people in Sherwood what Logan Mitchell is made of okay?"she added happiness apparent in her voice.

"Okay,I will Aunt Mel I promise"I were standing there in a comfortable silence when our attention was drawn to the sight and sound of the front door being opened revealing my cousin Alex.

"Hey,what's going on,where you going Logan?"the taller male questioned.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you,I'm going back to Sherwood for my last year of high school"I said looking at looked confused for a minute,but then replied with"you weren't going to leave without sayin' bye wee ya?".

"No of course not"I replied smiling,walking to him and giving him a I'm gonna miss this dude,he was my first friend here and helped me through a lot.

"God i remember when you first got here,you were all nerdy and shy and let's face it an emotional wreck"Alex said,and we both laughed."but now your a kick-ass dude with confidence and lets face it,if I wasn't your cousin and I was gay I would go for you"he made my Aunt laugh.

"Thanks man"I replied going to grab my suitcase.

"Show em what you're made of Logan!"Alex said playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"Alright I will"i replied and Alex moved so I could get out I the door."Take care you guys"I said giving them one final smile,taking a deep breath turning door knob and stepping outside.i made my way down the stone steps to my drive way and to the curb and took out my keys and pressed the unlock button to my dodge ford,I could feel the warm sun on my skin and the feeling into wind blowing my hair in a opposite direction.I could hear the bumpiest chirping and the nearby cars and smiled,because i knew I was gonna be okay.I was about to get in when I took a final look the front of the house,was the hammock that me and my friend Camille used to always love to hang out on,it was under a tree so there was nice shade and you could have deep conversations over there.I remember one time we had to buy a new one because Camille insisted that she could flip off of the hammock and ended up breaking one of the string that held it to the other tree.A smile tugged at my lips from the memory.I walked back around to the drivers seat of my car and climbed in and put my suitcase in the back,i reached over and got my shades from the glove department and put them in my face,when I heard my iPhone go off,i unlocked my phone and looked at the message to see it was from Camille.

Hey,you better not leave without telling me an Lucy bye!O.o-C

I wasn't planning on it,wanna meet at joeys diner? I have to tell him thanks for the job and everything and we spent a lot of time there so it would be cool to back one last time before I leave-L

That's funny because I'm already there lol,ill tell Luce to come okay?-C

Haha,okay ill be there in like 10 mins okay?-L

Ok-C  
I started the car and pulled away from the curb and began my way to realty the drive to joeys wasn't very long at all because the town of Lawrence wasn't nearly as big as Sherwood,Lawrence only had about 500 people.I quickly got to the area around joeys and knew this because the buildings had a downtown kinda look.I took a left on mains street and pulled over to the curb of joeys.I noticed that Camille and Lucy were sitting on the thing too it was a beautiful day.I got out and had a couple of people say hi to me on my way to the table.  
"Hey"both Camille and Lucy said said at the same time,I took in the appearance of the drama queen and the rocker.

"Hey guys"I was an awkward silence before Lucy spoke up.

"So you're really leaving Logan?"she asked and I could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah,I time for me to face face Kendall .i mean he was my best friend since I was born and then he played me like that.I have to explain to Carlos and James why I had to leave and why I didn't keep in touch.I have to have my life back"i said to both of them.

"But the is your life now"Camille replied wiping tears way from her eyes.

"No this was a place for me to hide,and that's what I needed but I mean looked how much I changed since I first got her,trust me Im glad I gotta meet you guys,you two really are my best friends and you'll always have a special place in my heart,but I have to go"I said.

"We know"Lucy said giving me a genuine smile."We're just gonna miss you a lot man!"she replied shaking my shoulders a bit.

"Promise you'll visit?"Camille asked hopefulness laced in her voice."promise"I confirmed,and I gave her a smile before all three of us stood up,they both walking around me as gave me a we pulled away Camille asked"so what're you gonna do about Kendall?"

"What do you mean?"I asked questioningly.

"We know you still love him Logan,what if you seem him with someone else and have a break down or something"Lucy said

"Guys of course I still love him,i i always will,but he hurt me,he broke me,and now I'm a new me,I want him to be happy,I want to have a friendship with him,were to close to cut everything off,I've forgiven him and her and now I just want to live my life"I said.

"Okay,we just don't want you to get hurt again"Camille said.

"I know,well I'm gonna gonna tall Joey thanks for everything and then I'm gonna head off"I said to both of them,they nodded and I headed off into the was empty so I decided to just walk up to him.  
Joey was an Italian man and probably the nicest Italian man I know.

"Hey Joey,I'm leaving today and I just wanted to say thanks for everything i appreciate it"I said to him.

He looked up and in that Italian accent he said"anything for my best worker and favorite customer".I laughed and said"thanks".

"Hey,if you ever need a job kid,just call me"said giving me a smile.

"I will thanks Joey"I said smiling back."we'll I guess I better get going,it's a 2 hour drive back to Sherwood"I said.

I walked to the door and once more,took in the amazing smell of pizza and cookies that seemed to emanate throughout the I walked out I looked at the Camille and Lucy one more time,and felt sadness seep into the out of my stomach,i didn't want to leave everyone behind,but it was time for me to go home.I got in my truck and made my way to Sherwood.

Time skip *2 hours and 30 minutes*

I had just arrived in Sherwood,when I spotted the Starbucks I hadn't seen in 3 years,I was thirsty so I pulled into the parking lot and walked into the Starbucks,and held the door open for a mother an the most Adorable little girl I had ever seen.I ordered a vanilla latte,and as I was standing there i started thinking about what would happen when I went I talk to James and Carlos and Kendall,would they still even live there,it's Ben 3 years an the last time I talked to all of them was the day I they hate me,Would they still want to be my friend.I got my drink and made my way to my car,uneasiness building in my stomach the whole way to my I finally reached my house,I pulled into the drive way and grabbed my suitcase out the car and immediately looked across the street,Carlos lived across the street from me before I left and I was relived to see the same blue mini van.I walked up the stone steps to my house and opened the door and immediately was hit with the smell of cinnamon.I set my suitcase down,by the stairs and took my sunglasses off and set them atop my suitcase.I walked into the kitchen and my eyes fell apon a pan of cinnamon rolls on the stove top.I laughed to my self knowing how much my mom liked to bake.I looked on the kitchen counter and there was note that read:

Logan if you get home before we do,Well be back around 5:30 ish,your father was getting ancy about you getting here so me and him went to see a movie.-love mom.

I pulled out my phone and saw it was 4:15 so they must have left recently.I felt the need to go pee so I went upstairs and walked into my bedroom and then to the bathroom connected to my bed room.I went pee,and then looked around and noticed everything was how I left it.I looked into the mirror and noticed how much I've actually last time I looked into this mirror,I was a scrawny,petite nerd,wearing khaki pants and button up shirts,now I was sporting black vans,faded black skinny jeans,a studded black belt and a breaking Benjamin tour shirt.I had gained some muscle definition,and my hair was cut short the more things change the more they stay the same ,because even in Lawrence I maintained my perfect 4.0 GPA and I had an IQ of 135 so that soft change about me,I was still kinda of shy but my music choice drastically changed,I went from classical music to rock and alternative so that's that.I sighed to my self and turned off the light to my bathroom and walked into my room.I Sat on the bed and then layed back,but felt something papery on my head I sat up and looked at my pillow to see a letter there.I picked it up to see it was in Kendall's front of the it read:  
Mr. Or mrs. Mitchell whoever sees this first,I don't know if yo know what happened between me and Logan but I know that he left and I feel terrible so leave this for him in his room,for when he gets back he has to know the truth..  
I noticed there were dried wet spots on the envelope,and then that's when it occurred to me they were teardrops.I hesitated to open the letter but I knew I had to when I did it read:

Logan,  
I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you,you gave me everything and i fucked up,but I love you so much and it kills me that what I did forced you to leave.I was caught up in her lust,but I only wanted you.I know you probably won't believe me but when you get back I don't know how you'll feel about me,you should hate me and a part of me wants you to,but if you don't hate me,come to me and look me in the eyes and you'll know I'm telling the me one chance i want to make you mine forever and there will be no one be waiting forever if I have to.I love you-Kendall.

I sat there in I was so stupid how could I have left for 3 years and never listened to him! I have to go find him and see if he's telling the I don't want anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

The letter. Chapter 2.  
Authors note: Alright! New chapter of The Letter! So I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter but it's gonna be I think about 1000 more words than the last chapter I hope! I tried so yeah and um this chapter was forced so I won't be mad if you guys think it's bad! Um oh yeah read it! Review it! Tell me what you liked tell me what you didn't like all that stuff! Well enough of my rant on to the story!

Rating: M for sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush,I do not profit or gain from this,this is purely for fun.

Logan's POV  
I immediately ran from my room,down the stairs and our of the house,getting into my car and starting the ignition with full intent of going over to Kendall's house and asking him to take me back before I mentally stopped my self.

"Holy shit what just happened?"I asked my self,just sitting in my driveway.I can't believe I almost just did that letter just sounded so desperate and I have to remain strong,He hurt me and he knows that,and for all I know he could've moved I had to go talk to him.I closed my eyes and concentrated,opened my eyes and pulled out of the driveway and made my way to his my way there i was mentally preparing my self for the worst case scenario.I pulled up the house and pulled into the knights driveway.I got out of my car,stepping down and began walking towards the knights front door,hearing the gravel crunch under my foot.I stopped and took at the house and all of the good and bad memories made her began flashing through my first time me and Kendall made love,Our first fight,The time me,James,Kendall and Carlos had a food fight and completely destroyed the house,when came home she was furious and demanded we clean it.I pulled my self out of my thoughts and smiled at the memory's and mad my way to the front I got there I took in a deep breath and shook away the nervous feeling that was creeping its way into me and knocked on the door three times.I stood there for about 30 seconds before,a short girl with long brown hair running down her back with eyes that were a light shade of brown.

"Katie"I said she's grown up from the 11 year old girl I remembered.

She smiled at me and said"well if it isn't Logan Mitchell"and pulled me into a hug.I hugged back,we pulled away jus staring at each other.

"God you've grown up"i said looking at her.

"We'll you have too"she said looking me up and down"you got hot"she added.

I laughed at that"I see you haven't changed then".

"Of course not"Katie replied smiling.I then asked the question we both new I was here for.

"Is Kendall here,I need to talk to him?"I smile disappeared but she nodded standing aside."he's in his room"Katie replied.I began walking into the familiar house,noticing the only thing that has changed was the way the furniture was arranged.I was Almost to the stairs when I heard Katie add one more thing"Logan...go easy on him?...please".i turned around to see Katie with a pleading face.

"I will"I said giving her a quick smile.I walked up the stairs,and turned down the hall,I stopped at the 2nd door on the right,which I knew to be Kendall's room.I stopped took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in"a voice weakly called,from the inside.I turned the door knob and stepped in and took in the appearance of a dirty room,clothes strung everywhere and papers scattered all over the floor and when I looked to the bed there sat a wide eyed Kendall,looking at me like he'd seen a appearance had changed since I last saw him,his hair was cut short and eyes seemed drained if color,drained of life.

"Hey Kendall"I said,giving him a weak smile.

"Lo-Logan is that you?"he questioned standing up.

"Yeah,Kendall it's me"I said stepping forward a then preceded to throw himself at me and wrap his arms around,Still a strong as ever,I wrapped my arms around him.  
He threw his head onto my shoulder,which was weird as he was the taller began to sob.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry l-Logan,please don't hate me"he cried.I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him up and smiled.

"Kendall stop crying I don't hate you,I never could hate you"i told looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"But I cheated on you,I made you leave and I made Carlos and James hate me too"The tall boy said.

"Kendall I don't hate you,I forgive you,I came here to make amends and talk to you about what happened,regardless of whatever happens you will always be my best friend I promise"I said giving him another quick hug.

"Really,you mean that?"he said a small smile on his lips.

"Of course I mean that"I smiled at him and he gave a full smile"and don't worry about James and Carlos ill talk to them okay."I said.

"God you're the best Logan"Kendall said.i looked up at him and said"now change your clothes and put some deodorant on we're going out to talk okay?"I asked.

He laughed and said"okay,but do I really stink that bad?"he asked with wide eyes.

That made me crack a smile and I said"yeah kinda,well ill be waiting outside and I'm assuming you have your drivers license because you're driving I've been driving all day".He nodded signaling he heard and I walked down the stairs and out to the Living room telling Katie what were gonna be walked outside.

I was waiting for about 5 minutes before I heard the door open and there came Kendall,his hair looking a bit better and him smelling a lot better.I recognized the smell to,it's what he wore while we were dating.

"You ready to go?"he asked looking up at me.

"Yeah let's go"I said.  
We both left going in Kendall's car to McDonalds,which I was perfectly okay we got there we both ordered and sat down in a booth in the far right.  
"So where do we start?"I asked,looking at Kendall.  
"Let me start by telling you everything that happened that day,that day that I ...cheated,i swear I had no came over and she started talking she said that she wanted to be just be friends,but then the next thing I knew she was kissing me and groping me and and then my teenage boy hormones kicked in and then it happened and then,after you found me and her she told me she did it on purpose that he wanted me back and that she didn't want me to be with you Logan and I felt so terrible while we were doing it and I thought of you the whole time and I'm so sorry I immediately told her off and I went to talk to you but you left and then 5 months later I wrote you that letter and and then I kinda gave up hope and I love you so much and one day I want to make you a knight but I know that you have every right to hate me and I'm so sorry about everything and James and Carlos are so mad at me all the time and I'm just I'm sorry"Kendall said running out of breath.

"Jo...did it out of spite of me and you?" I asked now confused."And Kendall I know you love and I love you,but no matter what happened you cheated and that hurt,and I have no idea if I would ever be able to go back to the way it was but let's focus on us being friends for now and see where it goes,but I forgive you and if you want to after we're done here we can go talk to James and Carlos together okay." I replied.

"Yeah Jo did it on purpose and okay,I really do love you and I'm glad you love but I think you're right we need to repair our friendship first an yeah I like to go talk to them"Kendall said smiling at me.

"Awesome"i said back.

"Now onto other matters,you got even hotter than you were before and you're not as shy but you can tell its still there what happened?he asked inquisitively.

"When I left I changed my self into who I wanted to be,you'll be glad to know I don't listen to that clasical crap anymore"I said laughing to my self

"That's awesome I'm glad you like who you are"he said smiling."but you are still the nerdy boy I fell in love with right?" He said raising those bushy eye brows I love so much.

"Most definitely Im the same"I replied looking at him.

"Awesome!"he had both finished our food and threw our wrappers away and began walking to the door just talking and laughing and talking about what had happened while I was gone when I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry-"I began but when I looked up hatred began filling my eyes.

"Jo"I said gritting my teeth.


End file.
